monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Laviente
Raviente (ラヴィエンテ) is a monster first featured in the Monster Hunter Frontier 7.0 Update. Raviente is a giant, tusked serpent living on a lonely island far from civilization. It can burrow both underground and underwater. Raviente's roar is on a whole other level unlike any seen before, requiring a skill larger than High Grade Earplugs to block. Raviente primarily attacks by smashing its face into the ground causing an array of flying rocks. Because of the succession of these hits, hunters caught in the vicinity will become knocked out (dizzy). Once in awhile, Raviente will become stuck into the ground for roughly 15 seconds, becoming vulnerable. It has many devastating attacks like its gigantic fireballs, but Raviente will deeply inhale before releasing this devastating blast, giving ample warning. However, it's various islands have green spots that randomly appear on the ground, and by standing on these, you will recieve a health boost. Raviente can release a powder that ignites, much like the Teostra. After burrowing into the ground, there will be a series of volcanic geyser eruptions similar to Akantor's fire pillars, except that it takes a bit longer before it explodes. Stepping onto the fire area decreases hunters health. It is also capable of apparently summoning a hail of meteor-like rocks to bound across the field, although they may be a coincidental natural occurrence. It appears to be the largest monster in the Monster Hunter universe thus far. 340px|link= 340px|link= Notes *Unlike most large monsters, Raviente is susceptible to Poison and Paralysis. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdwdamYInww *Raviente can be hunted by up to 32 players at the same time, in group's in 4, as it is a server battle. Raviente is so powerful that its shares the same health bar across all the room's. Also, it has a faint mechanic unlike any other. You may think that you have a set number of death's before the quest is failed, but this is not the case with Raviente. Instead, you are given 50,000 points. You lose 1,000 points every time you die. Also, deal enough damage to it, and everyone fighting is given 30,000 points. You can notice this by the sound effect, pop-up message and blue smoke that surround Raviente. *On the second island, you will see geyser's that will throw you into the air. However, there is a small island, outside of Raviente's coils, that is accessed via geyser. This is an excellent spot for bowgunner's, as it is impossible for raviente to harm you on this island. *Raviente's body has an armoured, almost rock-like shell part, that is resistant to even the sharpest weapons. It is recommended you concentrate on other body parts when attacking. *Rather than carve Raviente at the end of the mission, there is a 5-minute carve quest in which you can recieve unlimited carves. Unfortunately, you can only carve certain parts on Raviente. *Raviente is the only Elder Dragon known to be lacking legs. Media =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHFO Database